


模范老板贺天（三）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	模范老板贺天（三）

人一放到床上，贺天想起身都不行，莫关山揪着他的衣领一个劲的哼唧，双腿磨蹭着，百香果的气息熏的贺天下腹一阵阵发热。  
「我我我好难—受啊……」莫关山欲言欲泣，用脚趾去蹭贺天的裤缝，不经意的蹬到了贺天鼓鼓囊囊的裤链，贺天按着他的脚，不让他乱动，莫关山偏偏不听话的活动着脚趾，灵活而又无意识的给贺天按摩，加速他理智的崩坏。  
「你的抑制剂呢?」贺天想做个好人 他只要有，我就不上他，贺天这样想着  
「没…没带」  
太好了，贺天笑着亲亲他的嘴角，既然员工受了委屈，如今还向他求助，哪有不帮的道理。  
贺天快速的除去两个人的衣物，抬起莫关山的小屁股，看见早已一片泥泞的后穴，知道他已准备好，便不再多言，扶着自己粗大的性器，慢慢顶进。莫关山是初次，尽管已经完全处于发情状态，但贺天的尺寸仍让他难以接受，他觉得下身涨的难受，抬抬屁股想躲，但是贺天只将将埋进三分之一，贺天俯身搂紧他，在他耳边吹着热气，周身散发出更浓郁的信息素，抚慰莫关山。  
「好—好涨啊……」莫关山嘟囔着，目光依旧不甚清明，此刻已然被深深的填满，可也只是隔靴搔痒，甬道里如有虫走蚁爬，痒的很「动—动—动一下吧」莫关山抓紧贺天的手臂，哀求着。  
「嗯……」贺天咬了一口莫关山的脸颊，嘬出一个小红印，「你叫我声天哥，我就动」  
「天—天—天哥」莫关山边说边挺起胸脯蹭着贺天的胸肌，当两颗乳粒摩擦时，二者皆发出一阵舒爽的喟叹。  
贺天的吻吻细细密密的落在莫关山的脖子，锁骨的胸口，吻一口，吮一下，热衷于在他雪白的皮肤上留下红色的印记。同时释放信息素挑逗莫关山最后的理智，莫关山的后穴又软又湿，在孟浪的信息素催化下，热热的，贺天不再忍耐，并拢了莫关山的腿，抗在肩上，开始抽动，进一寸柔一寸，退一步吸一下，那温暖的甬道四面八方的围裹着贺天的性器，莫关山的每次呻吟或低语都让这些软肉像小手一样裹附在贺天的性器上，又像是吸又像是推，贺天舒爽的发出阵阵低沉的呻吟。而莫关山初尝情事，尾椎似有阵阵电流穿过，快感直冲脑顶，手在贺天的肩背上胡乱的抓，求他慢一点轻一点，生怕下一秒就被他无情的撞碎。  
「太—太—太深……唔…呜呜」他感觉贺天要顶到自己的胃里了，害怕的用手抵着他的腿，贺天见他口唇微张，小舌头半吐不吐的搭在唇齿边，凑上前「想接吻吗?」  
莫关山点点头「亲—亲—亲一，一下啊…啊唔…」  
贺天继续抽插着，只是将嘴巴凑过去，却吊着莫关山的胃口，并不亲他，莫关山觉得有热气浮过，便更是难耐，挺起脖子去勾近在眼前的唇舌，贺天不如他愿的躲开，莫关山便哼哼唧唧的用推拒他的手勾住贺天的脖子，贺天低低的笑着，吻住他闹腾的小嘴，舌头扫过贝齿，津液交泌，沉沦不已。

莫关山一旦发情就像变了个人，褪去了全部的羞涩和胆怯，他热情的用每一寸身体回应着贺天在甬道内的进退，他小声说着「天哥好棒」下一秒又带着哭腔叫他出去，他被情欲折腾的彻底迷失自我。贺天抱着来到卧室的落地窗前，让他面对着窗子，从后贯入，莫关山见楼下车水马龙，皆如蝼蚁，以为自己即将坠落，他想扶着窗子，可手却被贺天自后用领带束缚起来，他张着嘴呼出的热气在窗子上化成白雾，遮住了他向窗外望去的视线，看不清也就不再害怕，踮起脚，挺腰翘臀方便贺天的进入。可贺天却觉得少了几分紧张所致的紧致，便将水雾抹去，强迫莫关山低头  
「怕—怕—」莫关山的手不安的搅动着，领带勒出了红痕，还有些沙沙的刺痛。  
「怕就吸紧点……」贺天看着莫关山脖后的软肉，起了标记他的心思。父亲催他结婚也不是一两年了，找的那些对象非富即贵，为了钱为了利益的结合他宁死也不要，他喜欢这个单纯的小清洁员，他喜欢他认真工作的样子，喜欢他淳朴害羞的笑，更喜欢他此刻娇滴滴的模样。  
要是结婚，与其选那些乱七八糟的惹人心烦，不如……  
莫关山被贺天一次次的抽顶弄的气喘吁吁，每一次完全撤退，又重重的顶进去，莫关山嗓子沙哑的吐露着不成调的呻吟，在贺天听来是最好的回应。  
「标记你吗」贺天舔舐着后颈的腺体  
「嗯……嗯嗯…唔咳……呜呜」莫关山只顾着下半身的快感，殊不知哪一刻贺天的低喘便成了询问。  
突然贺天的动作停了下来，「嗯?可以吗」轻吻莫关山肩头，用手心抚摸按压着莫关山性器的最前端，粗砺的掌心带来的温热刺激着莫关山的神经，他并拢着双腿向后躲着想逃离，又落入了身后的欲网，左摇右摆的，促使贺天的性器在后穴不断的研磨，莫关山扭过头眼含热泪「求求你」  
「求我什么?」贺天缓慢又轻浅的抽动  
「呜…呜……我—我—呜呜……」莫关山在贺天快速的撸动下泄了身，白白的浊液打在玻璃上，缓缓向下淌着。  
「你—你—坏—」  
「对 我坏，所以我要标记你了……」贺天说完不等莫关山的回应，一口咬在了莫关山的腺体上，瞬间一股松香的清苦和百香果的香甜碰撞在整个卧室。贺天一个深顶挤进莫关山的生殖腔  
「深…深—太—深了」莫关山害怕的踮起脚，生殖腔被顶开的痛感很明显，没人和他讲过标记的具体情况，他以为贺天顶进了他的肚子，他肯定是被顶坏了……  
「你在—在—干，干……」干什么  
「干你呢！」贺天没理解他结结巴巴的话语，只是舔着后颈的伤口，时不时的再注入些信息素  
「疼—这是—是什么……跟—跟刚才……不一样」跟刚才的舒爽大相径庭，贺天性器的前端在进入生殖腔后渐渐膨大，卡在狭窄的生殖腔口，固定住被标记者以防止其逃脱。  
莫关山又疼又怕，声泪俱下，眼眶红的像只兔子，贺天掰过他的头吻住他，奈何他嘴里全是咸苦的泪水，「涨…疼—疼—出去！」莫关山哭的眼睛血丝遍布，绑在身后的手推拒着贺天的腹肌  
贺天只好出言安抚「我喜欢你啊，所以你稍微忍一忍……」  
性器的前端膨大到一定程度便开始射精，浓稠的精液射入生殖腔，这下莫关山哭的更惨了，本来前端挤进去就顶的想吐，这下又注入这些滚烫的白浊，更是胀痛难持。  
「撑—撑坏了啊啊！」莫关山喊的很大声 猝不及防的，就算这房间隔音再好，贺天也怕人听到，连忙捂住他的嘴  
「乖乖…嘘，再忍一忍，啊，乖……」  
「呜……我—我—以为你是—好人……」莫关山被捂着嘴，含含糊糊的说  
「我不是好人」贺天抽打了下他的小屁股「我是坏蛋……你还得给坏蛋操，还得给他生孩子……听到没?！」贺天自下揽住贺天的腿窝，使他们的下体更加贴合。

莫关山从一个陌生的卧室里醒来，约摸时间是凌晨，他的眼睛肿的像核桃一样 眯成一条细缝观察周遭环境，他只记得他在贺天的怀里发了情，其余的……他不知道是梦还是现实，动一动，浑身的酸软告诉他自己确实和贺天睡了，莫关山不争气的又留下了泪水，忽而他忍着浑身的不适 爬到落地窗前，撩开窗帘，看到窗子上干涸的白痕，他实在是哭不出了，他以为的梦境，全都是现实。

「怎么坐在地上?」贺天从外面进来，挟带着一股冷气，把早餐放在桌上，连忙过来抱人。

「你昨天…你—你—顶坏—我肚子了……」昨晚的记忆如风雨般扑面而来，莫关山难过的认为贺天趁他发情之际，不仅和他做爱，还顶进他肚子里了。

「肚子痛?」贺天听不明白，看他下身湿漉漉的流出昨晚泄在里面的精液，经过一晚，已然变成清水状，莫关山只顾得伤心，没在意到。心中了然，贺天赶紧把人抱到床上，裹在怀里

「我标记你了，永久的」

「?！」莫关山的核桃泪眼努力的瞪大，他知道标记的含义就是要和这个人结婚 ，也知道一个omega一生只能被一个人永久标记

「昨晚让你受了点罪，不好意思」贺天揽着他吻他的额头，「我喜欢你…」

「你—你—你喜欢我?」莫关山觉得不可思议，从小到大没人对他这样讲过，他从来都是孤零零的，学校里的同伴也觉得他脾气倔强又是结巴，都不愿意和他玩。

「嗯…红头发可爱，小结巴也可爱，在床上叫哥哥更可爱」没说一句贺天就在莫关山的嘴上吻一下，深情的表白着。

莫关山还迷迷糊糊不知该如何回应，贺天又说「不管了！反正我已经标记你了，还在你身体里成结了！你就是我媳妇了！」

30岁的贺总也会有这样幼稚耍赖的模样，太稀奇  
「成—成结?」莫关山反应过来，昨晚那个痛苦的过程叫成结

「你不知道?」贺天惊讶于莫关山所接受到的性教育

莫关山摇摇头，没人告诉过他，他从初中就辍学了，一直在一个omega超市打工，每每大家讨论这些话题，都会把他这个小屁孩轰出去，所以他在这方面一张白纸。贺天的吃惊的样子在莫关山看起来像是在嘲笑他，他负气的从贺天身上爬下来，窝进被子里不讲话。

「媳妇…」

「谁—谁是—你媳妇……」

「你啊！我昨晚在你的小肚子里灌了好多……你马上就能有我们的小宝宝了」

「没—没有！」

「哦……」贺天假装有点失望，「那就再来一次！这次就有了！」


End file.
